starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Alpha Squadron
Article Image I think it's best to sort out the article image here rather than through an edit war. And by way of that, the manual image doesn't look like the one currently uploaded-it's simple black in the manual, while this one has a white outline. It's a subtle difference, but still noticable. The manual image is far more preferable to use.Hawki 01:49, November 8, 2010 (UTC) The white outline is to separate the black logo from the black background. You'll note all the other svg conversions use borders to achieve additional separation from the background. I would have made the white border translucent, but black-grey-black doesn't work nearly as well. Most of that problem would be solved by using the arbitrary-white images over the arbitrary-black ones... - Meco (talk, ) 02:28, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Except they're distinctly not white in the manual. That's not entirely indicative of the lack of whiteness, as the manual's in black and white, but it's the least speculative. Images are in black with what's effectively a white background. I find that the least speculative option.Hawki 02:54, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Black was practically chosen as a neutral colour to ensure the logos stood out on the background. So as long as we follow the same principle, choose a common neutral colour to meet the practical needs of the wiki's background, I fail to see how we are construing that white are the "true" colours any more than Blizzard is claiming black are the "true" colours. - Meco (talk, ) 21:53, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Except in the manual, the images themselves can interchange between black and white-the KMC and UC images are examples of this and the former has been copied with subsequent images. Black is far less of a neutral colour than white and certainly makes sense with the likes of Omega Squadron and Alpha Squadron-Omega's colour is black and Alpha's is white, allowing black to be the de facto colour image.--Hawki 00:05, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Edit: There's also the fact that in Ghost, Omega Squadron's colour is depicted as being black also, in regards to its logo.--Hawki 00:08, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I do believe I mentioned before on your talk page that there wasn't much to be done with the KMC and UC images. And if the colours are interchangeable, then there's even more reason for us to adapt the colours to our situation, except where we have reason to believe the displayed colour may indeed by black (I'd be amenable to changing the Omega Squadron one.) Blizzard seems to think so. All the reward decals/logos in StarCraft II are white on black. - Meco (talk, ) 14:27, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I'd hardly say all. The protoss ones are mainly gray/black on white for instance. Additionally, I've noticed the GW KMC image differs slightly from the manual-its outline here is black-black-black, whilst in the manual its black-white-black. Something got lost in translation. Also, if the image is a white background (which I don't see as an issue within the template box), then surely a reshading is all that's needed of the current images, to have black on gray. The current ALpha Squadron logo shows this can work, bar the white outline.--Hawki 20:56, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Actually, the KMC logo does remind of an important aspect: the transparency. The KMC logo is black-transparent-black, not black-white-black. If we want to be as accurate as possible, we must honour that transparency as best we can. i.e. no black/white/grey boxes around the logos if we can help it; grey/white borders for those that must be black (which Alpha Squadron's logo does not.) And yes, the gap in the SC1 KMC logo is transparent. Originally the whole logo was in a grey translucent box, but luckily I quickly realized that that was inaccurate. In the SCII b.net screen displaying the decals, the background is black, the decal's outline and main design is white, the rest is filled with grey. The decals applied to the game models are what we have uploaded here; the "white" background is actually transparent. The decals from the b.net screen are a better fit for the wiki than the in-game decals. - Meco (talk, ) 00:16, November 10, 2010 (UTC)